On A Deep Blue Sea
by Physalie00
Summary: Pirates are always trouble, especially in the 1600s. As Princess Clarissa Morgenstern of England travels to France with her friends, Lady Isabelle Lightwood and Lady Maia Roberts, they are ambushed by Magnus Bane's crew - including Jace, Alec, Jordan, Simon - and captured. For the girls, love has always been far away, but will these boys change that? Clace, Malec, Sizzy, Jai
1. Chapter 1

**ON A DEEP BLUE SEA Chapter 1 By Physalie 00**

**Hi this is my first fanfic I hope you like it…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Captain Richards.**

CHAPTER 1 – CLARY POV

"Izzy!" I laughed. Lady Maia Roberts nodded her head in agreement.

Lady Isabelle Lightwood was grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, Clary. You have to admit that Lord Sebastian Verlac was hot. You're sixteen, Clary. You have to marry someday." Izzy pointed out. The smile fell from my face. That struck a nerve and Izzy knew it. I never, ever wanted to marry. Look what happened to my mother – after having two children with King Valentine Morgenstern, she was executed because she supposedly committed adultery.

"Izzy, I know. The right person just hasn't come along yet."

"Well, ok. At least you don't sleep around like your brother, Prince Jonathan." I opened my mouth to reply when Captain Richards burst through my door.

"Princess Clarissa, Lady Roberts, Lady Lightwood. There has been an attack. There are Pirates rapidly approaching on starboard side." With that, he left to deal with the crew. Sure enough, when I looked out of the window on starboard side, a sleek black ship with tattered skull-and-cross-bones flags was gliding towards us. About twenty men hung from the riggings, sabres flashing in the morning sunlight, ready to jump aboard our ship. As soon as the black ship was parallel to ours, the pirates jumped onto our ship and were lost from my sight.

"Oh my God," Maia breathed.

"What do we do?" Izzy asked softly.

"We wait here and be quiet. If they find us, we do not tell them of our nobility, no matter what. From now on, we are maids." I whispered.

We waited for a few minutes. It felt like forever until the door was flung open with a crash and three young men strolled in with silver blades at their sides. The first, a blonde, came over to me and bound my hands behind my back with a strong rope, "accidentally" touching my butt while doing so.

"Watch it, Blondie," I growled. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"'Watch it'? I'm the one with the sword, little girl." His voice was deep and smooth. If he hadn't said the words 'little girl', I would have blushed.

"My name is not 'little girl'," I snarled, looking him in the eye. His eyes – _what colour were his eyes? _– Gold. Bright gold.

"Care to tell me what your name is?" He asked. I stayed silent. "Little girl it is then." He decided. He pulled me up and held a small, bone-handled knife to my throat. His companions did the same to Izzy and Maia. "Another word and you die." He said softly in my ear. It used all my willpower to not snap at him, but I obediently kept my mouth shut.

Blondie lead me out the door, down the corridor and onto the deck. All of my crew were dead. It looked like most of them had pretty gruesome deaths, too. I watched a black-haired boy with sky blue eyes throw Captain Richards overboard. I turned to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes lead Isabelle onto the deck, shortly followed by Maia and her male captor with brown hair and green eyes.

"Alec!" Blondie called. The boy with black hair and blue eyes turned and saw us.

"Jace. Simon. Jordan. More maids?" Alec asked.

Blondie – Jace – replied, "Hopefully. Let's go, we'll interrogate them back on the ship." Jace lead me to the starboard side of our ship and removed the dagger that was at my throat, only to pick me up bridal style and jump off the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**ON A DEEP BLUE SEA – Chapter 2 – By Physalie00**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter… **

**Enjoy!**

**Reviewers:**

**Unknown- Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and false names.**

CHAPTER 2 – CLARY POV

_This is it, _I thought. _I'm going to die._

The blue and green sea rushed up to meet us. I clung to Jace tighter. All of a sudden, a polished black deck appeared under Jace's feet. He landed gracefully and unceremoniously dumped me on my own two feet. I scowled at him. Three more thuds gave away the landing of Izzy, Maia (and their captors) and that boy, Alec.

"And who might you be? Anyone important?" said a low voice. Turning towards the noise, I see a very flamboyant and sparkly man with a man and a boy flanking him. "I am Captain Bane. Call me Magnus. Do you mind answering my question?" He asked impatiently.

Jace nudged me. "Clar- Clary Fray." I stuttered, improvising.

"Belle Blue." Izzy called, also improvising.

"May Bloom." Maia followed suit. To anyone who didn't know us well, we were convincing.

"Clary, your captor is Jace. He will be looking after you until we follow up your names in the next port. Belle, same goes for you, your captor is Simon. Jordan is May's captor; again, he will be looking after you. By the way, you are our prisoners but we will treat you as one of our own. You just can't leave." Magnus informed us.

The man next to Magnus spoke up. "All your jewellery, please. Any money too."

Izzy, Maia and I looked at each other. We wore rings with our family names engraved on them. If anyone saw them, they would know exactly who we were. I saw Izzy slip the Lightwood ring off her finger and hold it in her hand. Maia and I quickly did the same. Our captors removed all the jewellery they could see. I kept an eye on Jace. His hand was straying lower than necessary – my necklace was quite short. There was no reason for him to be fingering the neckline of my fairly low-cut dress. I looked at Izzy. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was staring at Jace. I had finally had enough.

"Excuse me Jace, do you have a good reason for touching my breasts? My necklace is not that long." I told him politely.

Jace took his hands away. I watched as the smirk fell from his face as every person on the ship burst out laughing. Looking at Izzy, I saw that she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Maia nodded at me in approval.

"First girl," Alec choked out while laughing, "to be immune to Jace Herondale's charms. Ever," Alec continued laughing.

"We love you already, Clary," Magnus smiled, having recovered from his fit of laughter.

Jace did not look very happy. At all. He finally removed my necklace, keeping his hands where they were supposed to be. He wasn't even blushing. _How can he not be blushing? _I thought.

With a wave of his hand, Magnus dismissed us, but not before saying, "There's a party tonight, because of our success today. Jace, Simon and Jordan will show you where the other dresses are."

Our captors finally unbound our hands. We were careful to keep our fingers curled into our palms to hide our rings. Izzy and Maia's captors lead them to their rooms. Jace showed me to a neat, plain room with a bed on each side of the room. He indicated one of them for me and sat down on the other.

Jace looked up at me. I took this opportunity to study him. Long, gold lashes, angular features, full lips, obvious muscle under his loose clothes. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair. It was a mess, but it was a sexy mess. _What?! Where did that come from?_ _He is not sexy!_

"How old are you, Clary?" Jace asked.

"Sixteen. You?"

"Seventeen." He replied.

"Are you going to kill us?" I asked quietly.

"Depends who you are. If we follow you up and you're someone we hate, you're dead. If you're important, we might hold you as a bargaining chip against your family." He replied casually.

Thinking about it, I figured that I may as well go with the flow.

"Where are the dresses for the party?"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Thanks, Physalie00**


	3. Chapter 3

**ON A DEEP BLUE SEA – Chapter 3 – By Physalie00**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter…**

**Yes, I am updating very quickly, I will try to update every night on weekdays, as it is a weekend I am able to update more often. Believe me, I know how frustrating it is when authors take ages to update. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

CHAPTER 3 – JACE POV

I lead Clary down the corridors. _I guess it's true, what they say about redheads. _She was so feisty, and it was pretty hot. Most girls melt around me. It's intriguing to see what happens when one doesn't. She is very beautiful, but I doubt that she's your ordinary servant girl, with the way she carried herself and how she spoke to me. I ponder this a little more, when finally the door to the ladies' dressing room came into view. I showed Clary the door.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" She asked, her bright emerald eyes questioning.

"No. For all I know, Belle and May could be naked in there."

"You seem like a ladies' man."

I turned to look at her in shock. She must have a very high stance or opinion of herself to speak to me like that. I could kill her any second. But the truth of her words startled me. She may be quick to judge, but she got it right.

"That may be true, but I'd watch your words." I said coldly.

"I apologise, Mr Herondale." She said sarcastically. I couldn't really say anything – she'd watched her _words._ Which is what I'd told her to do. I gestured at the door, and she went inside and closed the door behind her without another word.

Turning, I saw Simon standing against the wall, smiling.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're so whipped," He said, still smiling. "If anyone else had said that to _the _Jace Herondale, you'd have a knife at their throat in a second."

"I was distracted. But I know for sure she has a fairly high standing. Or ego." I told him.

"A big ego. I wonder who that reminds me of… But yeah. Belle's the same, and from what I've heard from Jordan, May is too."

"I don't know if you noticed, but all their crew had the English colours." I said, still suspicious.

"Then they might be ambassadors. Or something similar." Simon suggested. Just as I was about to reply, the door of the ladies' dressing room opened, and out came the three girls.

Belle came out first, her glossy black hair hanging loosely to her waist. She wore a red silk floor-length number which hugged her slim, tall figure perfectly. Her brown eyes were accentuated by a thin black powder. But her beauty paled in comparison to Clary's.

Clary wore a floor-length green silk strapless dress. It had a snug corset and showed the curve of her breasts and the flare of her hips perfectly. When she'd accused me of touching her before, I'd done it because I'd liked what I'd seen. I hadn't really thought about it. But now… it was so much more tempting. Damn. Her luminous green eyes appeared so much darker and greener due to the smoky powder around her eyes along with the dress. My jaw threatened to drop, but I held it in check.

May looked gorgeous, in a pale yellow silk knee-length number. It accentuated her eyes and skin. But I could barely keep my eyes off Clary.

"Come on girls," Jordan called. I was glad for the distraction. We lead the girls onto the deck. It was lit softly by lanterns which cast pools of yellow light onto the polished wood. Max and Robert were playing on their violins while Magnus is lounging around with Alec and a few other men who were good sailors but didn't have the violence to attack others. They stayed on the ship during a raid.

As we approached, heads turned. I noticed a lot of people were focused on Clary. Saying she stood out was the understatement of the century. We came over to where Magnus was. May spoke up.

"Magnus, I love these dresses, but I'm not even going to ask how you got them." Sensible statement by May.

"Yes, I agree. You don't want to know how those came into my possession. Anyway, we're coming into a port tomorrow morning in Arcachon, near Bordeaux. You six must stay together at all times. We need you back at the boat by 3:00pm." Magnus said softly.

"But won't people recognise the pirate ship?" Clary asked.

"We swap the flags with English ones. We've done this before, don't worry." I told her.

Everyone spent a few more hours at the party. Clary finally asked me if she could sleep. I lead her back to the dressing room, lending her a shirt of mine and some pants. She emerged a few minutes later, the clothes loosely clinging to her figure. She still looked gorgeous.

"Jace, I have a button caught in my hair. Could you please get it out?" She whispered.

I complied, wriggling the button free. Too late, I realised that I had a very, very tempting view. She seemed to have wrapped white fabric tightly around her breasts, but I could still see her curves outlined in the dim light. Her porcelain skin was soft and unblemished apart from a few freckles on her shoulders. I'd finally gotten the button out of her hair, and before I knew it, both my arms were wrapped around her waist and I was kissing her.

**Cliffy I know… Love you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**-Physalie00**


	4. Chapter 4

**ON A DEEP BLUE SEA – Chapter 4 – By Physalie00**

**Hellooo… Beware – minor swearing and a little spicy!**

**I know last chapter was a major cliffy, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to torment you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

CHAPTER 4 – CLARY POV

Jace Herondale was kissing me. _Jace Herondale was kissing me. _He walked me backwards into the wall. His lips were warm and just as soft as they looked. I tangled my fingers in his hair, which was silky and fine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I denied him entrance but took his bottom lip between my lips and sucked. He made a low noise in his throat, and I bit down. He pressed me harder into the wall.

It was at this point that Izzy and Simon decided to make an appearance. Jace and I broke apart, with me blushing furiously and Jace looking pretty pleased with himself. I stopped bathing in the rapture of his kiss and turned to face the wrath of Izzy. But luckily for me, none came. She was busy gaping at us. Simon was rubbing his eyes like he'd imagined the whole thing.

"Um, Izzy? You ok?" I asked, worried.

"Izzy?" Simon looked at me, confused. _Shit. _I thought. I looked at her helplessly. However, Izzy saved the day.

"My name's Belle Isabella. When I zone out and people want my attention, they call me Izzy." She replied smoothly. _Thank God for Izzy, _I thought. I smiled at her.

"Ok. Got it." Simon said.

Izzy seemed to remember what she'd walked in on, because a grin slowly grew on her face.

"Oh, you wait till I tell May, Clary! Oh my God, CLARY HAD HER FIRST KISS!" Izzy continued squealing while I turned sheepishly to Jace. He looked very amused about the whole thing. When we made eye contact, his grin deepened. I blushed, thinking about how this must look to Jace.

"What is this infernal racket?" Maia asked, obviously confused.

Izzy was gesturing wildly between me and Jace. "Clary was up against the wall…. and Jace had his arms wrapped around her waist- and…. and- CLARY HAD HER FIRST KISS!"

Maia looked nearly as excited as Izzy. "Clary's a big girl now!" At this point I gave her my worst glare.

"I guess no one can really resist Jace Herondale. I'm disappointed Clary, I thought I finally had something to rub in his face." Simon teased. I smiled at him.

We heard Alec's voice from the stairway. "We'll be in Arcachon in two hours!" He yelled.

I yawned and stretched. "I'd better get some sleep." I sighed. Izzy gave me a questioning glance.

"Hang on, you and Jace share a room! You and May are coming in my room. Sorry Simon, you're sharing with the other boys."

I frowned. "Why?" I asked.

"WHY DO YOU THINK? What do you think I mean? I highly doubt that you're going to get any sleep if you're sharing with Jace!"

I blushed when I realised what she meant. Even Jace looked a little uncomfortable. "Deal." I told her. I glanced at Jace. He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Izzy. She had obviously missed our silent exchange and for that I was grateful.

We all headed back to our rooms. I felt like only minutes after I had got in my bed when Maia was shaking me awake. I got up grudgingly and joined the girls to the dressing room. I found a sky blue ankle length dress that fit me perfectly. Izzy was wearing midnight blue and Maia was in silver. Izzy put my curly red hair in a French Braid before we left.

Once we got onto the deck, I saw Jace, Simon, Alec and Jordan talking on starboard side. We were about 100m away from the shore and I could see a quaint little French Town. The boys saw us approaching and smiled. After producing three lilac shawls from a sack next to him, Jace gave each of us one.

"Just in case you're of importance," He explained. I was glad he had the forethought.

We took a small rowing boat into the town. As I was passing some small children, my shawl slipped from around my shoulders. One of the small children saw. Her eyes widened. She looked at me, saying "It's Princess Clarissa!" Her friends all turned to me and said the same. By now a small crowd had formed. People were pointing at me and Izzy and Maia, saying, "Lady Isabelle Lightwood", "Lady Maia Roberts" and "Princess Clarissa Morgenstern". I turned to see Jace's stricken face and betrayal in his eyes. Simon and Jordan were gaping. Jace nudged them both. They snapped out of their reverie and their eyes hardened. All three boys came at us fast, picking us up bridal style and running back to the ship. The mob was following us, but the ship had left the port before anyone could do anything about it.

**Oooh I'm mean! Hope you guys like it! Please ask if you want more Simabelle, Malec and Jaia because I'm mainly focusing on Clace at the moment.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Physalie00**


	5. Chapter 5

**ON A DEEP BLUE SEA – Chapter 5 – By Physalie00**

**I know I was mean on the last chapter… thanks for your reviews! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

CHAPTER 5 – JACE POV

Betrayal. That's what I felt.

I couldn't believe that Clary was the _Princess of England, _for God's sake. And I think I was falling in love with her.

What is so hard about telling us? But then I remembered the look on her face when she asked if we were going to kill them. And I have to stick to what I told her – I have to use her as a bargaining chip. I have no choice. Simon was speaking to Magnus right now, while Jordan and I watched the girls. They looked miserable. From what I could see in their expressions, I'm guessing they regret not telling us sooner and enjoyed our company. That's what I got from Isabelle and Maia. _Belle and May? How could I be so stupid! And Clary… Clarissa. _Clary's face was buried in Isabelle's shoulder and her body was shaking from crying. Isabelle caught my eye and glared. "How could you do this to her?" she mouthed. I looked at my feet in shame. Isabelle got up and leant Clary against Maia. Isabelle beckoned me into a corner at the other end of the ship.

"Why, Jace? How can you do this to her?" Isabelle glared.

"I'm sorry, how can _I _do this to _her_?" I asked, incredulous.

"Jace, she's been scared of love all her life. Her mother was executed for supposedly committing adultery and her father shows her no mercy. If you've seen her back you'll see what I mean."

"How can you say that to me? I think I'm in love with her, and then I realise that she's Princess of England and she hasn't trusted me enough to tell me! How do you think that feels?" I whisper-yelled.

"No worse than Clary's feeling. She's falling for you, Jace, falling hard. And you're not there to catch her. The first thing you said to her when you found out was 'I can't believe you.' She wanted to tell you but she was scared that if she did you would kill her." Isabelle replied.

"Oh, so it's about self-preservation for her?" I cried, my anger building.

"No! Not at all! Do you know what will happen if her father finds out who killed her? He will find them, he will kill every single person they've ever spoken to, he will kill everyone they're related to, and he'll probably have them hung, drawn and quartered. Clary doesn't want that for you!" Isabelle shouted.

I took a deep breath. "I'll talk to her." I told Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled. "There's a good boy."

I walked over to Clary. "Hey, Clary. Can I talk to you?" I said softly. She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was still the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

She stood up and followed me to where I was talking to Isabelle. "Look, Clary, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. Please, just forgive me, I-"

A huge crash sounded from the port side of the ship. A huge brown ship was right up against our ship. Six men climbed onto our ship. Two of the men attacked Jordan, Alec, Simon and Magnus, two attacked Max, Robert and the two other sailors, one grabbed Maia and Isabelle and led them back to the other ship, and one walked towards me and Clary. He was tall with white-blond hair and nearly black eyes, and was very toned but lean.

I heard a gasp from Clary, and then heard her say, "Daddy?" The man walked closer.

"Hello, darling," He said to Clary. Then King Valentine Morgenstern addressed me. "And what do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

**I know, I'm so mean. Next chapter tomorrow!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Physalie00**


	6. Chapter 6

**ON A DEEP BLUE SEA – Chapter 6 – By Physalie00**

**Here it is! **

**Reviewers:**

**Thank you all, especially:**

**YOCEL: Thanks! I am continuing!**

**ANONYMOUS: You will have to find out in this chapter!**

**TESSAWESTON: Thanks…*blushes* This is my first FanFic, all I had was an idea of Jace and Clary going sailing for their honeymoon and as you can see it's become a lot more! My advice to you is get an idea and see where it takes you. If you're struggling with the website, first you have to type it on Word, then save it to you Doc manager, then Publish it on New Story. To add more chapters, save them to Doc manager then go to 'manage stories' click on your published story, click on 'content/chapters' then click on 'post new chapter'. Hope this helped!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Samuel.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6 – CLARY POV

My father was here.

_What will he do to Jace? _I thought. Valentine walked over to me and Jace, addressing me first.

"Hello, darling," He said to me. Then he turned to Jace. "And what do you think you're doing with my daughter?" He said coldly. My blood froze. Valentine whistled, and four more men came piling off his ship. They headed over to Jace, who didn't even put up a fight. He was staring into my eyes the whole time. Valentine walked me back to the ship.

"Daddy," I whispered. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Normally I'd hang, draw and quarter him. But since he seems to have taken an interest in you, I will have him publically clubbed to death." Valentine replied smoothly.

I knew better than to fight my father, so I hoped with all my heart that I'd be able to intervene at the time. "Where will you be keeping him?" I asked softly.

"In the spare room. I will treat him…..adequately." Valentine said coldly.

"Ok. When will we be in England? I know this ship is fast, but how fast?" I asked in a whisper.

"Half a day. At most. We're already in Normandy. Now, if you'll allow me…" Valentine left to see to his prisoners.

I went down through the damp, musty corridors until I found the spare room where Jace was being held. There was a tall beam vertically spanning the room and Jace's arms were bound around it. He was shirtless. He had bruises on his hip and a few whip marks on his naked chest. I couldn't help but notice how toned his upper body was. An eight-pack, easily, and very toned pecs. His gold skin was blistering from the whip marks, but he was still gorgeous. "Samuel," I addressed the guard. Samuel turned to me.

"Princess Clarissa. How can I help you?" He asked in his gruff voice.

"I would like to see the prisoner." I replied smoothly.

"Your wish is my command," He muttered. He let me in and closed the door behind me so no-one could see.

I crossed the room and knelt in front of Jace. He looked up at me. His blonde hair was a mess and his gold eyes were impossibly sad. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "What did they do to you?" I whispered.

He buried his face in my hair. "Whipped me and punched me." His voice was muffled.

"Oh, Jace," I said quietly. I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. I gently pressed my lips against his. I could feel him straining against his bindings to get closer to me. He kissed me back, gently. After a while we both pulled away. I smiled sadly at him. "Father wants to publicly club you to death." I whispered, a few tears leaking from my eyes.

"It's ok, Clary. If I die, I just want you to know, I love you, and-" He broke off as the door was flung open. In the doorway stood my father.

"Let's go, Goldie." He said menacingly. He came over to Jace and unbound his hands, only to rebind the in front of him as I slowly backed away. Jace had told me the words there was no going back from. He loved me.

I followed closely behind Jace and my Father, onto the gang plank and London Harbour. There were jeers and the like from the crowds as Jace was lead off the boat, and turning behind me I could see Izzy and Maia catching up to me. Behind them were Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jordan, Max and Robert being lead out onto the shore.

"I'm so sorry, Clary," Izzy told me when she was next to me.

"Same goes for me. Clary, do you know what they're going to do to Jace?" Maia asked.

I nodded. "They're going to publicly club him to death. Here." I choked out as our procession stopped and Jace was lead to the middle of the square. He caught my eye and held it, even when they started clubbing him; on the back, chest, legs, shoulders, stomach, anywhere. My father raised the club to land the finishing blow on his head and I saw Jace close his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I raced towards Jace and wrapped my arms around him, putting my head over his head so that if he wanted to kill Jace, he'd have to kill me in the process. Jace opened his eyes and stared at me. My father stopped the club just short of my head.

"Clarissa," He growled. "Get out of the way."

"No," I said. "I love him."

Collective gasps and whispers broke out in the crowd, while my father shook in fury.

"He's a pirate, Clarissa. He deserves it." Valentine snarled.

"Just because he was born on that ship doesn't mean he did anything wrong. They took care of us, father. They treated us with respect. That's more than I often get from you. Would you like me to show the crowd the scars you gave me on my back from beatings and being whipped?" I returned.

Valentine froze. The people of England didn't like him before. They loved sweet Princess Clarissa, and I knew it. Now they hated him. This just gave them a good reason to get him off the throne. As the mob swarmed towards Valentine and dragged Jace out of the way, over to Izzy and Maia. Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jordan, Max and Robert had been released due to my speech. Jordan's arms were wrapped around Maia's waist and Simon was doing the same to Izzy. They were all gaping at me. I smiled and undid Jace's bindings. He turned to me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I love you," He said against my mouth.

"I love you too."

**Stay tuned for next chapter… the Epilogue!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Physalie00**


	7. Epilogue

**ON A DEEP BLUE SEA – Epilogue – By Physalie00**

**Thanks to all reviewers…**

**This is an epilogue set 5 years after the events with Valentine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

EPILOGUE – CLARY POV – 5 YEARS LATER

The palace was beautiful, especially in Summer.

I could see Matteo racing around the garden. It was his fourth birthday and his golden hair was glowing in the sunlight. Teo turned towards me, his emerald eyes shining in joy.

I saw Jace leaning against the pear tree with Calypso in his lap. She had strawberry-blond hair and gold eyes like Jace's. Jace heard me coming and smiled. The silver wedding band on the fourth finger of his left hand was more obvious the closer I got to him. I wore a matching one in the same place. I sat down next to Jace and gave him a quick kiss before playing with our three year old daughter's hair. Isabelle and Simon rounded the corner of the gardens, coming towards us. They had been married for a year and Izzy was six months pregnant.

Maia and Jordan were sitting in the marble pavilion. They were getting married in a month.

People had finally accepted Magnus and Alec's sexuality. They were now free to stroll around hand in hand. They were thinking about adopting a baby.

The events six years ago were never forgotten. Despite my father's influence on him, my brother has turned out to be a good king. He has been ruling since Valentine died and is married to Aline Penhallow. They seem happy.

But none were as happy as me and Jace. Because we loved each other, had a family, and two people of different standings had finally been allowed to marry. Jace must have realised what I was thinking about because he leaned over and kissed me. I'm now even happier than I was before.

**Thanks to all reviewers! This story is now finished.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Physalie00**


End file.
